True Love Thaws
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: After Elsa returns, there is a lot of work that needs to be done to keep the gates open, and Anna is there to assist her sister every step of the way. Elsanna


Despite the magical atmosphere that surrounded them after Elsa turned Arendelle into a crazy winter storm and back again, keeping the gates open did not make things perfect. Anna had been invited to be one of Queen Elsa's closest and only staff members (surprisingly it takes more than an ice skating rink to make people trust you again after you ruin their summer) which left the red head spending very little time with her boyfriend and quite a bit of time with her sister. She wasn't complaining; she hadn't had a decent conversation with Elsa in nearly fifteen years. Anna reveled in the time they spent together and was absolutely pleased as punch that Elsa cared so deeply about her opinion. Her soft-spoken sister would turn from their notes and give a small but warm smile and ask what Anna thought about this silly diplomatic stuff. Anna couldn't help but give a dumbstruck grin back and giggle at her sister's comment. The room would get strangely hotter each time this happened, but that was probably just because of the love Anna felt.

It was now autumn, and the sisters had been working on a winter storm schedule to let Elsa let off some steam and showcase her talents when Kristoff interrupted them. He bowed politely before Elsa and said, "Um, your majesty, may I borrow your sister for a moment?"

Anna rolled her eyes but looked toward Elsa for a gesture of approval. The queen nodded then went back to her calendar.

Anna scurried out of the room and marveled at how much colder it was. She smiled admiringly at her boyfriend and grabbed his hands. "'Sup?" she asked with an awkward chuckle.

Kristoff let one of her hands go and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, let's talk."

"We are, silly," Anna punched his shoulder gingerly.

Kristoff didn't look amused which made the redhead a bit uneasy. "Okay, well. I think we should break up."

The princess's face froze as she took in what he had said. That was unexpected.  
Finally her face crinkled in confusion. Anna thought she had been doing everything right. They didn't fight; she would hang out with him every other weekend. They had meals together. He loved her, right? That was a relationship wasn't it? Anna hadn't had much experience, but she thought things were working out. "What?" she finally asked in confusion.

Kristoff gave a sad smile. "Well, I think we should see other people…" Anna blinked several times and started to say something but he interrupted her, "I'm not happy, Anna. Not like I want to be."

"But… I thought you loved me…"

Kristoff sighed, "I do, but it's different." She still didn't comprehend. "We're never alone together, and you're always with Elsa or talking about her. We haven't even kissed since that one time in the summer. I don't even think we're in a relationship."

The princess's shoulders slumped in thought. "I'm sorry you're not happy," she said. "And… if you're not happy, I don't want you to stay with me. I'm sorry. I'm not really good at relationships."

The ice salesman cringes. "No, it's not your fault. We just don't fit. You still want to be friends?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Sure. See you this weekend?" Kristoff nodded and kissed her cheek. There was an awkward silence before he turned to walk away. Anna reentered her sister's office suite. "Sorry, so sorry! That was Kristoff… obviously, I mean. You know what he looks like."

Elsa laughed at her sister's fumbling and grabbed Anna's hands. "It's okay. What did he want to talk about, if you don't mind?"

Anna chuckled slightly and felt her cheeks flush. "Oh, we just broke up."

"What?" Elsa responded sharply.

Along with her response, Anna felt a chill run down her spine as her sister's power started to escape onto her hands. "Uh, Elsa, cold."

Elsa looked down, her eyes briefly flickering with fear before she closed them to think warm thoughts. "Sorry," she said as she dropped Anna's hands, "but why? He loves you; how could he do this?"

Anna shrugged and rubbed her hands together, already missing where her sister's fingers once were. "I don't know. He said he wasn't happy, so it makes sense."

Elsa looked up, her bangs shadowing sad eyes. "You aren't… upset?" Anna shrugged once again and gave a small smile. "Well, as long as you aren't hurt, I'll let him keep his job," the queen gave a teasing smile before it waned into a sincere caring smile. "If you want to talk about it… just let me know. I love you." Anna's heart flutters at this confession. It was a daily admittance, but it always made Anna turn to jelly on the inside.

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna pulled her sister into a hug. The eldest softly kissed her hairline in comfort. Anna found herself losing balance, and Elsa quickly supported her and laughed.

"Hey, do you want to build a snowman?"

xxx

The first winter storm was small but grand. Despite the beautiful creations Elsa had discovered of her powers during the summer, she still feared that something would go wrong. After all, she had hurt Anna nearly every time she had willingly used her powers. Anna stared out the window with Olaf smiling away beside her. "Wow, Elsa sure is good at this," Olaf commented cheerily.

"Yeah," Anna smiled remembering seeing her sister in action and how proud she felt. Elsa's storms were prettier than normal winter storms, she thought. They were cleaner and more even, and the snow was whiter and softer. Not to mention the precision and control she had over them. Elsa never let anyone get snowed in or damaged anyone's home or place of business. "She's perfect."

Olaf turned away from the window and looked at Anna. "Wow, you really love Elsa's storms. I thought you hated the cold."

Anna looked down at Olaf and shrugged. "When it's Elsa, it doesn't bother me. She knows what she's doing." At that moment the queen opened the doors to Anna's room and stamped her foot down hard. The floor froze with clean ice, and Anna began to slip and slide towards her sister. "Elsa!" She exclaimed frightfully, desperately trying to keep herself balanced. The snow queen giggled and glided gracefully to support her sister. Anna huffed but relaxed in Elsa's arms. "You know I'm no good at ice skating." Anna fumbles as she watches Olaf expertly twirl his way out of the room.

Elsa twirled her sister gingerly and dipped her suddenly. "You'll never get better if you don't practice." Elsa proceeded to wrap her arms around Anna's shoulders and lead her through various dance moves on the icy floors. Anna's face was red with excitement and nerves. What if she tripped in front of her sister or dragged Elsa down with her? With this fear she tensed her shoulders.

Elsa paused on the ice and turned Anna to face her. "No, don't be afraid. I won't let you fall."

Anna frowns and looks down at her feet. "You're so much better at this than me…" the feeling of being lesser hanging in the air.

The snow queen's eyes widen at this realization and she pushes her sister's face up to look her in the eye. "You could never disappoint me, Anna. You're perfect."

"Pssh, no I'm not," Anna tries to turn away from her sister but slips and simply must hang onto her. "See."

"I think you're perfect," Elsa glides the two of them to Anna's bed so that they can sit; the floor begins to thaw at the confession. "I love it when you stumble and when you ramble and when your hair is out of place and when you snort when you laugh and when you eat like a pig. I love everything about you Anna."

Anna's heart soars out of her chest, and she must inhale deeply to catch herself from swooning. "You really think that?"

"No," Elsa smiles, "I feel that." The snow queen takes her sisters hands and pulls them towards her chest.

Anna feels hot and can feel drops of sweat prickling on her skin. She giggles nervously, "But, you're the perfect one. You're so cool and witty and regal, and your powers are so beautiful under your control. You're so beautiful, Elsa; I love you."

Elsa's eyes sparkle, and it takes everything in her for Anna to not gasp at the sight. The snow queen kisses Anna softly on the lips. "I love you, too."

xxx

At the time of winter solstice, the royal family plans a celebration. Anna wants the day to represent love because when she thinks of winter everything becomes Elsa, and her heart melts at that. Elsa doesn't ask when Anna asks for that theme but smiles in a way that makes Anna's heart skip a beat.

On the day of the celebration, Elsa blindfolds Anna and leads her by the hand to the ballroom where she had decorated. Elsa's hands feel extremely warm for having just used her power, and Anna can hardly contain her anticipation. She lets out an anxious squeal as they run through the halls. "Alright, we're here," Elsa's soft voice alerts her, and Anna is already bubbly.

When she rips the blindfold from her face, Anna's jaw drops in awe. She's surrounded by gazebos and arches with hearts and floral vines adorning them all made of ice. There are heart shaped tables with miniature ice sculpture sticking out the center. What's most impressive though is the larger than life sculpture at the head of the room of Elsa and Anna holding hands whilst ice skating. The decorations were perfect.  
Anna swiftly embraced her sister into the warmest of hugs. "Elsa, it's perfect! It's better than I ever would have dreamed!"

Elsa pulled back, but her arms were still wrapped around her sister. Her smile radiated warmth and love; Anna couldn't control the scarlet colour of her face. They stared at each other for what seems like forever when Elsa asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Anna blinked swiftly. "Who me?" She responded with a double take. Elsa nodded, her smile growing larger with every second. "I thought you didn't dance."

Their feet were already sliding across the floor. "I will with you," Elsa adjusted their stance so that they could properly dance. Feeling Elsa's warm hands on her hip and between her fingers made Anna shiver. "Sorry, am I cold?"

Anna shook her head and squeezed her sister's hand. "You're wonderful."

xxx

The ball lasted until the wee hours of the morning, and Elsa and Anna couldn't possibly go to bed after all the chocolate they had eaten. The girls laughed and played games as if they were little girls again. Elsa even made it snow in the ballroom for Anna. As the two were making snow angels, Anna asked "Was this what it was like when we were little?"

Immediately Anna sensed a stiffness in her sister. "Yes. We would play just like this."

Anna faced her sister in confusion at her tone of voice. "Why don't I remember?" The eldest looks away and squints her eyes shut. Elsa's hands began to glow a cool blue. "Elsa, calm down." Anna grabs her sister's hands and sits up to face her.

Elsa opened her eyes only to show her younger sister that she was crying. "I… I hurt you, Anna."

Anna's heart aches at the sight of her sister in pain and desperately scurries to wipe her tears as they fall. "No, Elsa, don't cry. I'm here; I'm okay. You aren't hurting me now."

Elsa pushes herself away from her sister. "What if I do?" Anna had never seen such fear or loathing within her sister. "I've done it before… Anna, you're everything to me. I couldn't… I… I can't live without you."

For once Anna had to be the big sister and help Elsa. "You won't have to." Anna pulls a freezing sister back towards her. "You won't hurt me; I know it." Elsa gives her a longing gaze as if questioning her statement. "True love thaws, remember?"

Elsa still looks shaken up, so Anna does the only thing she can think of. She kisses Elsa as passionately and desperately as she can to show how much love radiates from her. Elsa responds feverishly as if desperate to apologize for the pain Anna couldn't remember and the loneliness she had caused with those powers. Anna felt her way around Elsa's body reassuring her that she was okay and that she wasn't going to leave her alone. The girls continue to kiss and roll around the ground until they were soaked in warm melted snow. "It's hotter than it was," Anna pants almost to herself.

Elsa laughs, "True love thaws."


End file.
